


'It's not heavy.I'm stronger than I look.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [22]
Category: Block B, Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (Reality TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Relationships, Korean Religion & Lore, M/M, Mentioned Dong Youngbae | Taeyang, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Mentions of Woo Jiho | Zico, Mino-centric, Open Relationships, P.O-centric, Work In Progress, slight use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Pyo Jihoon | P.O./Song Minho | Mino - Relationship
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 4





	'It's not heavy.I'm stronger than I look.'

**3:45 PM**

"Seriously though,I'm really excited about the fact that you're apart of the show now."

Jihoon smiled at Minho playfully."Of course you're happy that I'm here."He teased,lightly hitting Minho on the shoulder."You love me."

Minho smirked slightly at him."Don't push him."


End file.
